Cuando Me Miras
by Ode-chan
Summary: - Son alucinaciones mías o Ran- chan acaba de besarte - una sorprendida Ukyo le comento a una Akane que habia quedado en estado de catatonia luego de la accion que habia ejecutado el chico ojiazul.


_**Cuando Me Miras**_

_by Ode Chan  
><em>

Tres años habían pasado desde aquel intento de boda. Muchos cambio habían sucedido después de aquel desastroso día. Las peleas entre Ranma y Akane aumentaron al punto de que separarse pues era la única manera de evitar que se siguieran haciendo daño. El compromiso fue roto. Ranma, Nodoka y Genma regresaron a su casa que había sido reconstruida. Al enterarse de que el compromiso con Akane ya no se interponía, las otras chicas intentaron a toda costa ganarse a Ranma. Sin embargo les fue imposible, con el tiempo comprendieron que era inútil, desde un principio siempre lo fue, con compromiso o sin el Akane siempre era la ganadora. Los años pasaron lento pero no en vano, todos habían cambiado. Ranma, Akane y Ukyo terminaron la preparatoria y habían comenzado la universidad. El chico de la trenza había optado por educación física, la peli-azulado decidió que ser maestra de preescolar era algo que le apasionaba y la castaña por obvias razones decidió seguir cultivando sus artes culinarias. Sin embargo su relación ya no era la misma, los primeros dos solo se trataban de conocidos, mientras que la relación entre Ukyo y Akane había mejorado al punto de que podían llamarse amigas y Ran-chan y U- chan seguían siendo los amigos de la infancia. Shampoo después de pasar un periodo en China había vuelto a Nerima con la intención de entregarle un regalo a los malditos de Jusenkyo, además de abrir otra sucursal del Nekohanten, ya que Cologne definitivamente estaba teniendo éxito con su negocio. Mousse al fin había logrado conquistar a Shampoo y ahora estaban prometidos y ambos se hacían cargo del recién abierto Nekohanten. Ryoga había también terminado la preparatoria de una manera que nadie comprendía y decidió también continuar con una carrera universitaria, aunque claro a distancia porque era muy difícil que pudiera cumplir yendo todos los días.

Poco les importaba ya lo que habían vivido antes, sus vidas habían mejorado y les gustaba el cambio. Sin embargo aún quedaban rastros específicamente en cierto chico con trenza y posiblemente en cierta chica con cabellos negros con destellos azules. Esos rastros que al parecer se habían tomado un largo descanso despertaron cuando ambos chicos coincidieron en la clase de Educación, una de las tantas clases que compartirían Ranma y Akane en su currículo pero que ellos desconocían.

Ranma aun extrañaba Akane muy en el fondo lo sabía pero no fue hasta que volvieron a compartir un salón de clases que todo se hizo presente en su mente ese sentimiento que creía desaparecido despertó súbitamente con una de esas sonrisas tan características de la peli-azulado que le dedicaba a sus amigas a modo de saludo al inicio de cada clase. Desde ese momento el ojiazul se aseguraba de llegar siempre antes que la chica llegara para disfrutar de todas y cada una de las sonrisas aunque no fueran dirigidas hacia él, al observarla todos los días se había percatado de cuanto había cambiado en estos años, su cuerpo adolescente había sido dejado atrás para darle paso a uno más adulto, mas femenino e indudablemente más sexy, su busto era firme y sus caderas seguían siendo sin lugar a dudas las mejores de Japón, pero si algo no había cambiado era su sonrisa y eso rasgos que le daban un aire de inocencia pero al mismo tiempo madurez y eso era algo por lo que Ranma daba las gracias.

Akane por su parte había notado el ligero cambio en la actitud de Ranma, sentía el peso de su mirada casa vez que entraba al salón, de vez en cuando mientras se impartía la clase e inclusive cuando por casualidad se encontraban en la misma parte de la universidad. Eso la inquietaba un poco pero le daba el mínimo de atención después de todo él ya no era parte de su vida, aunque eso no evitaba de vez en cuando recordar los buenos momentos que paso con él. Sin embargo y sin poder evitarlo con el tiempo ella también empezó a observado siempre de manera discreta evitando que nadie se diera cuenta, con eso había notado que su ex-prometido seguía siendo igual o incluso más atractivo que antes, sus rasgos eran más marcados dándole un aire de masculinidad mayor al que ella recordaba. Aún mantenía el pelo largo pero había abandonado el hábito de la trenza para ahora solo tenerlo amarrado en una coleta baja, que por alguna razón lo hacía ver más sexy. Y su mirada ella mirada que la hacía perderse cada vez que se cruzaba con ella se había vuelto más profunda y enigmática que antes, seguramente si bajaba su guardia podría perderse en ella pare siempre. Pero entre ellos ya no existía nada, Akane ya no sentía nada por él o eso era lo que se decía ella para convencerse pero el hecho de verlo prácticamente todos los días la estaba haciendo dudar de su propia determinación.

Los días y las semanas seguían pasando lentamente como siempre ocurría cuando deseas que las cosas acaben rápido. Ranma se encontraba en la biblioteca estaba tratando de leer un libro para terminar uno de los trabajos que le habían asignado, pero a pesar de que era un adulto seguía odiando los trabajos escolares y ahora más que eran de nivel universitario. Su poca concentración fue interrumpida por la sensación de que estaba siendo observado y así era. Cuando levanto la cabeza del libro su mirada se topó con unos ojos chocolate que lo miraban de reojo.

Al saberse descubierta la chica desvío completamente su mirada hacia su amiga que desde hace rato estaba leyendo en voz alta las instrucciones del trabajo que debían realizar para el siguiente día.

Ranma sonrió ante esa reacción y devolvió su atención al libro que tenía en sus manos. A los pocos minutos volvió a sentir una mirada sobre él y estaba seguro que era ella de nuevo, volvió a sonreír mientras se le ocurría una magnífica idea. Se levantó de la silla mientras miraba fijamente a Akane como retándola a que si apartaba la mirada seria ella quien perdería ese juego que acababan de comenzar. Fue entonces que lo vio, un brillo en sus ojos que la delataba completamente.

Con cada paso firme que Ranma daba hacia ella provocaba que corazón latiera el doble de rápido, y su respiración se volviera completamente irregular, su amiga que estaba al lado, lo noto. Trato de llamarla y preguntarle que le pasaba pero Akane estaba hipnotizada solo podía mirar a Ranma como tratando de adivinar sus internaciones. Ryuna se giró para saber que tenía a su amiga tan "perturbada" topándose con el chico de su clase de educación frente a ellas, eso tiene mucho sentido pensó, aunque luego recordó lo poco que le agradaba a Akane ese chico.

Ya recorrido todo el trayecto que lo separaba de Akane se posiciono frente a la mesa donde se encontraba y se inclinó para poder tener el rostro a la altura del de ella. Entonces se acercó lentamente y la beso, ese beso fue el detonante definitivo tanto en Ranma como en Akane, con ese beso se dieron cuenta que se deseaban, se extrañaban y los más importante de todo que se amaban, en ese pequeño instante Ranma decidió que no la dejaría ir y Akane decidió que lo haría volver para siempre. Cuando se rompió el beso Ranma sonrió al tiempo que decía _**- Te extrañe-**_ después de eso volvió a su mesa recogió sus libros y salió tranquilamente de la biblioteca.

Todos en lugar habían detenido sus actividades para ver lo que pasaba pero rápidamente volvieron a retomarlas. A excepción de dos personas que esta escena que acababan de presenciar les generaba un alto grado de sorpresa y curiosidad, rápidamente se acercaron a la chica que aún estaba en pleno viaje espacial. La primera en hablar fue Ukyo.

_**- Son alucinaciones mías o Ran- chan acaba de besarte en plena biblioteca frente a todo el mundo- **_

_**- Por lo que veo, creo que después de todo Ranma volverá a ser mi cuñadito, verdad hermanita-**_ comento Nabiki poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana menor que aun parecía estar en estado de shock.

_**-¿Como que "volverá a ser tu cuñado"?, Nabiki. ¿Qué acaso Akane y el tuvieron algo? ¿Cuándo paso que me lo perdí?**_- comenzó a preguntar Ryuna que evidentemente no estaba al tanto completamente del pasado de su amiga.

_**-Es algo complico-**_ respondió Nabiki _**–Pero por un módico precio podría contarte toda la historia, incluso tengo fotos y videos que acompañarían la narración- **_finalizo sonriendo al ver que estaba a punto de conseguir beneficios de lo podría un nuevo negocio.

Mientras tanto Akane, ignorando el hecho de que su hermana trataba de sacarle dinero a una de sus amigas, se dirigía a la salida de la biblioteca donde seguramente cierto chico la estaría esperando y ella se vería obligada a hacerlo pagar por el atrevimiento de hace un momento aunque claro está, a diferencia de sus años de adolescencia esta vez no dudaría en sacarle partido a su castigo.

* * *

><p><em>Listo, uno menos y falta otro. Luego de mi periodo de vagancia termine este one-shot que tenía engavetado en mi portátil, así que ¿Qué le pareció? La idea de este esta salida de la canción <em>_**Cuando Me Miras **__de__** Alexander Acha**__. En cierto punto es una manera de congraciarme conmigo misma por un fic que hice hace tiempo (Tarde o Temprano) que no me tenía muy convencida ni antes ni ahora, pero ya me siento mejor…XD_

_Espero que dejen sus reviews. =]_


End file.
